


Size May Vary

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Futanari, Girl Penis, Rule 63, Shotacon, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Mikey can't believe his luck. A young man his age, talking two beautiful, blonde twins to take him home for some wild sex. It's going to be great. Even with the not so little surprises everyone turns out to have.
Relationships: Jessica Biermann | Fenja/Nessa Biermann | Menja, Missy Biron/Nessa Biermann/Jessica Bierman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

  
Vista couldn’t believe his luck. No, seriously, this was like something out of a dream. Here he was, sandwiched in between two beautiful, hot blonde women. And even better, they were _twins_. Seriously, a pair of hot twins that were smiling at him and resting their hands on his shoulders.  
  
Vista was looking forward to losing his virginity. Because seriously, what other explanation could there possibly be for the two of them inviting him back to their apartment? Actually, Vista _could_ think of a few other possibilities, which was why he ran his finger over the alarm ring he had from time to time. Just in case they were lying to him, Mikey _was_ prepared.  
  
“And here we are,” one of the twins, Jessica, said as the taxi pulled up in front of an apartment building. “Home sweet home.”  
  
Mikey had a large smile on his face as he climbed out of the taxi. Most of it was because he was damn _happy_ about getting to lose his virginity. These twins were hot, and were pushing every single button he had. And a smaller part of him was taking a certain amount of self-satisfied glee in the thought of having sex with _women_.  
  
That would be a nice screw-you to everyone who thought that because Mikey liked wearing girly clothes and looked like a girl he was gay. Obviously, he wasn’t going to take photos or steal their panties or anything, but just doing it would still let Vista rub his success in Shadow Stalker’s face the next time the bitch tried going after him. Or for any of the guys who hit on him when he was out in costume (which was _really_ creepy on all sorts of levels.)  
  
Vista could feel his cock start to stir as he rode in the elevator, sandwiched in between Nessa and Jessica. They were so _hot_. And so tall. His face was right on the same level as their breasts. Something he planned to take advantage of, sooner or later.  
  
“I’ve got to say,” Nessa said, running a hand down Vista’s shoulder and pressing against his chest, rubbing against the white bra Mikey wore underneath his forest-green blouse, “I’ve never had sex with a superhero before. Or a superheroine.”  
  
“Oh come on,” Mikey said, rolling his eyes. “I’m a crossdresser, not trans.”  
  
“Of course,” Jessica said, grabbing Mikey’s hand and lifting it upwards, underneath her shirt. She pressed Vista’s hand against her stomach. Vista’s eyes went wide as he felt the soft skin and the firm muscles underneath it. And, of course, he was touching a girl. That was _great_. “So do you want to be called Vista or Mike or…?”  
  
Vista shifted from side to side a bit. It was getting kind of hard to think right now. Especially with how stiff his cock was, jutting out of his panties and forming a small bulge. Well, if he was going to have sex with them, he might as well share something.  
  
“Vista or Missy, alright?” Vista said, cheeks turning red as he stared at the elevator door.  
  
“Missy,” Nessa said, running the name over in her mouth. “I like it.”  
  
Vista shifted around a bit in embarrassment. They were the first people he had ever told that name to. Missy was sure that he was just a crossdresser, and a bit of internet browsing had told him that even crossdressers would take a female name when they were doing this. Well, not _this_ this. Not having sex with two beautiful blonde twins that were all over him. That probably didn’t happen often enough to be worth talking about in any community. But while looking like a girl, they did.  
  
The elevator binged and the door slid open. The twins guided Missy out of the elevator and towards their apartment. And they were still touching him, their hands resting on his shoulders. Missy could see that they were trembling a bit. So was he, actually. He was feeling _so_ nervous and _so_ turned on. He couldn’t wait until they were actually in the twins bedroom, and he could show them that even though he liked dressing as a girl (and looking _very_ convincing as a girl) he was a man where it counted.  
  
He hoped so, at least. Vista had kissed a girl all of once. Then she had discovered that he was, in fact, _he_ and had gotten _really_ upset. But now here he was, and things were going to be _great_.  
  
“Home sweet home,” Nessa said, unlocking the door and ushering Missy inside. “Need a drink? A shower?”  
  
“Nope!” Missy squeaked, his voice wobbling and cracking. He couched, not looking up in case he saw smiles on their faces. “No, I’m good,” he said again, and this time his voice stayed at its natural crystal-clear high pitch.  
  
“Then just give us a minute to freshen up,” Jessica said as the twins went off to the bedroom.  
  
The door closed behind them and Missy breathed in and out. This was happening. This really was happening. And it was going to be so good. His hand went inside of his skirt, and gave his stiff cock a few quick tugs. Not too many, though, because Vista did _not_ want to cum too early.  
  
There was a mirror in the front door, and Missy studied himself in front of it, as he heard some thumps and bumps in the bedroom. He looked cute. Really, really cute. And _young_ , very, very young, but that sort of thing was only going to change with age.  
  
Vista ran a hand through his shoulder-length blonde hair, and smiled at himself. A very cute and innocent looking girl smiled back at him. Wow, he was _really_ pulling off the look today, wasn’t he? From his hair to his shoes, Missy was the perfect girl. The sight sent another thrill of arousal through him, and he breathed hard as his cock strained inside of his panties. Oh, he hoped he wasn’t leaking. Too much, at least.  
  
Behind him, the door cracked open. Jessica stuck her head around it and smiled at Missy. Vista swallowed, seeing a bare shoulder and arm and _hip_ sticking out around it as well. His heart started beating like a jack hammer inside of his chest.  
  
“Are you just going to stand there?” Jessica cooed, twirling a few strands of blonde hair around her finger, “Or are you going to get in here and show the two of us what a superhero can do?”  
  
Vista swallowed and started forward. He was nervous, but he could _do_ this. He had fought Fenja and Menja, he had stared down half a dozen ABB thugs, and he could go and lose his virginity to a pair of beautiful blondes.  
  
Confidently striding forward, Missy entered the bedroom. Jessica and Nessa were standing side by side, wearing some black lingerie that nearly made Missy cum right on the spot. He made some choking sounds as he stared at the black, lacy fabric, how it covered and revealed their pale, perfect bodies. Or at least their breasts. Missy was finding it hard as hell to look anywhere else, since their boobs were _right_ in front of him. His hands twitched.  
  
Then Missy lowered his gaze a bit. And blinked.  
  
Sticking out of the twin’s panties were two cocks. Two _large_ cocks. Each of them was at least twice the size of Vista’s own rod, and they looked _hard_. Missy took a step back, his eyes growing as wide as saucers.  
  
“You might be a crossdresser,” Nessa said, stepping forward and putting a hand on Missy’s shoulders.  
  
“But we aren’t,” Jessica said. “But why let something like that get in the way of us having fun?”  
  
“I, I, I,” Missy eloquently said, still staring at the large dicks that were right in front of his chest.  
  
“I agree completely,” Jessica said with a giggle that made Missy’s loins heat up. “Now get onto the bed. It’s so much more comfortable than the floor.”  
  
Missy was helpless to even think of resisting the twins as they swept him forward and upward. In seconds, he was flat on his back, staring up at the twins as they looked down and smiled. Their hands ran along his body, tugging at his green blouse and his white skirt.  
  
“Ready to unwrap our present?” Nessa asked, giving Jessica a wink.  
  
Clothes flew away from Missy’s body, and he didn’t even try to resist. The twins sure seemed to know their way around his body, and in less than a minute, Missy was left wearing nothing more than his bra, his panties and his pure-white stockings that ended halfway up his thighs. His cock was completely concealed by his panties, and was just forming a small bulge in the center. Not at all like what the twins had.  
  
“Now, Missy,” Jessica said, running her fingertips along Missy’s stomach, “you mentioned that you were looking forward to having sex for the first time with us. And don’t worry,” she leaned down to plant a kiss on Missy’s shoulder, right where his neck started, “you will.”  
  
“Trust us,” Nessa said, running her hand up and down Missy’s thigh, pressing down against the stockings he wore. “We know all about how to make a cutie like you feel _great_.”  
  
Missy swallowed. This wasn’t exactly what he wanted. But the two of them were still so _hot_. Was Missy ever, _ever_ going to get the chance to have sex with two beautiful blonde twins at once ever again? He doubted it. So even if this wasn’t his dream idea, by a _long_ shot, could he really afford to kick up a fuss about it? He didn’t think so.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Missy lifted his hands and rested them on the insides of Jessica’s and Nessa’s thighs. Both twins gave him a _beautiful_ smile that sent his heart pounding. And it felt pretty good for him as well, the soft, hot skin right underneath his hands.  
  
“Now, Missy,” Jessica said, leaning down and hovering right above him. Missy’s eyes went to her large, perfect breasts, as they shifted around inside of her bra. He swallowed as he stared at them. “We’re going to make certain that whatever porn you look at can’t begin to compare to the real thing. Understand?  
  
Missy nodded. He was already certain of _that_. He took a deep breath and lifted his head, aiming for a kiss from Jessica.  
  
Jessica kissed him back. And it felt _great_. Missy moaned as Jessica grabbed the side of his head and his shoulder, lifting him up and pressing him against her body. All while kissing him, almost stealing his breath as they kissed. Her tongue was pushing into his mouth, roaming all over inside of him and not giving him a moment’s respite.  
  
And behind him, Missy could feel Nessa pressing against his back. And his butt. Most of Missy’s attention was taken up with the hard shaft pressing against his rear through his panties. He shivered, feeling the hot, hard rod pressing against his underwear and against his bare skin.  
  
Nessa grabbed Missy’s hands and lifted them upwards, so that he was grabbing her sister’s boobs. It felt _great_ , the very first pair of breasts Missy had ever touched. They were so _soft_ , softer than Missy would have thought possible. He carefully squeezed down, not wanting to put too much pressure on them just in case he hurt Jessica.  
  
“That’s right,” Jessica moaned, pulling away from the kiss just for a moment. “Just like that, cutie.”  
  
Missy squeezed down again, feeling the silk bra moving underneath his fingers, and the warm flesh underneath _that_. Oh man. Oh _man_ , he could see why people (men, mostly) talked so much about how great it was to touch a pair of breasts. This was _amazing_. And it was probably going to be the least of what Missy did today.  
  
As Missy touched Jessica’s chest, Nessa was touching his own. There was a _lot_ less there. Like, a ton less. Missy stayed in shape, and he was a _boy_ who liked dressing as a girl. There was a bit of muscle over bone on his chest, and nothing else. The training bra he had bought actually hung a bit loosely on his chest, and Missy kept on meaning to go out and buy a smaller model that would hug him properly.  
  
“Oh, you are so, _so_ cute,” Nessa whispered in his ear as he kept on kissing her sister. “We really lucked out with you.”  
  
Jessica was thoroughly dominating the kiss by now. Missy was helpless to resist her, and she was taking full advantage of the fact. She had him quaking and trembling in her arms, and Missy’s cock _ached_ from how stiff it was. He could barely breathe as he got toyed with, Jessica’s hungry lips devouring him.  
  
Then, finally, they separated. Missy panted for breath, his slender shoulders rising and falling as he panted. His cheeks were flushed as he stared upwards at Jessica, who smiled down at him. Then he turned his head a bit and looked at Nessa, who had an equally hungry, arousing smile on her face. Missy swallowed, glancing down at the stiff cocks that still pointed right at him.  
  
Jessica reached down and rested her hands on Missy’s hips, her fingers hooked through the sides of his panties. She looked at him, and Missy took a deep breath. Then he nodded. Jessica gave him a smile that made his heart beat even faster and pulled his panties down, letting his small, stiff cock flop out.  
  
Missy’s panties were pulled down. And from this close, he had to admit the truth. Both of the twins were far more than twice his size. His dick was as hard as it could get, leaking precum, and it still couldn’t compare to the shaft right in front of him.  
  
“Oh, it’s so cute,” Nessa cooed from over his shoulder, reaching around to glide two fingers up and down along it. “It’s going to look adorable when we start to fuck you.”  
  
“Hey, that’s, that’s…” Missy started to say, before trailing off. Okay, he wasn’t able to deny it. The two of them were going to be the one fucking him. He just _knew_ it. “Just be gentle with me.”  
  
“Gentle?” Jessica asked, laughing, putting two fingers underneath Missy’s chin and lifting his gaze up. “Is that the kind of attitude a superhero should be taking? Shouldn’t you say you can take everything we can dish out, and more besides?”  
  
Missy looked down at the thick cock right in front of him, and then compared it to his ass. Yeah, he was _not_ going to be able to take a rough pounding like those he had seen in porn. Even if his anal explorations _had_ felt surprisingly good.  
  
“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” Nessa said, pulling away from him. “We know how to handle a cutie like you, Missy. You’ll love what ends up happening to you. That’s a promise.”  
  
Missy’s mind flashed to some of the _other_ porn he had seen, the stuff with the whips and chains and leather. He swallowed, looking around. There wasn’t _much_ room in here for a bondage dungeon, but you never knew…  
  
There was a sound behind him, and, primed by the thought of getting tied up and spanked, Missy’s head whipped around, his finger resting on the button of the panic ring. Nessa raised her eyebrows as she looked back at him, a bottle of lube in one hand as she pulled her panties down.  
  
“Something the matter?” Nessa asked as she started to apply the lube, making her dick nice and shiny.  
  
“I think our little hero is feeling a bit nervous,” Jessica said with a chuckle. “Maybe we can help him relax a bit.” She rested a hand on Missy’s head and gently pushed him down. “Here, why don’t you have a treat to suck on.”  
  
Missy squeaked as his face was pressed up against Jessica’s cock. It was a _big_ cock. He had already known that, but it looked so much _larger_ when it was right here in front of his face. He swallowed. And there was a certain smell coming off of it, one that he had never smelled before, but that was very… intoxicating. At least Missy thought it was. He was far too young to drink.  
  
“Now,” Jessica cooed, pulling her panties down a bit and letting her cock fully flop out, waving back and forth right in front of Missy’s face, “what do you want to do with this bitch breaker?”  
  
Missy swallowed again and reached out a hand. He hesitated, just for a second, and then wrapped it around Jessica’s shaft. It was so _hard_ in his grip. Even harder than his own cock was, and Missy was feeling more turned-on right now than he had ever been in his life. It was a pretty weird kind of arousal, of course, but he was still feeling it.  
  
“That’s right,” Jessica cooed, smiling down at him and running her hand up and down along Missy’s back, her fingers occasionally bumping against his bra, “just like that.” She laughed. “I’m sure you know what to do from your own dick.”  
  
There were a few real differences between Jessica’s cock and Missy’s, though. Like the size. It was just so _big_. Missy wondered if he would end up being this big. He still had a few growth spurts left in him, after all. He hoped he did, at least. Missy swallowed and kept on stroking the cock, as his face got closer and closer to it. He could already feel his breath reflecting off of the cock and puffing against his own face.  
  
Missy glanced up at Jessica, and saw her smiling down at him. He smiled back, a bit more wanly, and then went back to taking care of the cock that was right in front of him. He licked his lips and then kissed the top of the cock. The gesture sent a wave of arousal through him. God, it was so _hard_ to keep his hands off of his cock and not cum near-instantly.  
  
Missy was aware that like this, his butt was sticking out, right towards Nessa. Nessa, who was polishing up her dick. And that he wasn’t wearing panties, so there was nothing protecting him. The thought made Missy’s small dick quiver and shake back and forth a little bit.  
  
Especially now that he could feel Nessa’s fingers exploring his entrance. Missy shivered and squeaked at that, as he felt the fingers growing more and more insistent. The fact that they were lubed up didn’t mean all that much. It just meant that they threatened to enter him even more easily than they already would have.  
  
“Oh, what a cute, tight ass you have,” Nessa said with a smile. “I’m going to enjoy using this, Missy.”  
  
Missy closed his eyes and moaned at the thought of what, exactly, Nessa’s cock was going to do to him, lube or no lube. But there was just no way he could bring himself to ask them to stop. Not with how he was already feeling, and what was already being done to him.  
  
And so it wasn’t a surprise when Missy felt the tip of Nessa’s cock resting against his asshole. He started to breathe faster and faster, his breath soon coming in short, sharp pants as visions of the future filled his head. Then he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.  
  
Missy looked up at Jessica. She smiled down at him, and brushed a strand of hair out of the way.  
  
“Just relax,” Jessica said, her hands starting to massage his shoulders. “This is going to feel _good_ , Missy. Just give it a chance and relax.”  
  
Missy did as he was told. As much as he could, at least. He breathed in and out, and slowly felt the stress and the tension leaving his shoulders and the rest of his body. He focused on how _good_ he was feeling, and how much better he might be feeling soon.  
  
It took a minute or so, and the arousal was still thrumming through his body. His dick was so _hard_ , and Missy was sure that if he was still wearing his panties, the stimulation of the cotton rubbing against his dick would have made him cum.  
  
“And here we go,” Nessa softly whispered.  
  
Missy gasped as he felt the head of the cock pressing against his butt. The pressure slowly started to increase, and then the blonde woman was sliding into him. It felt so _good_. He gasped and moaned, twitching as the shaft entered him. There was pain and discomfort, but there was still pleasure. Real, intense pleasure, that was almost as good as touching Missy’s own dick. And he knew that the cock hadn’t reached his prostate yet.  
  
“Oh,” Missy gasped, jerking forward and rubbing his face against Jessica’s dick. “Oh, oh, oh, oh.”  
  
“The record’s stuck,” Jessica said, laughing as she patted Missy’s head. “How does it feel, Ness?”  
  
“Great,” Nessa said with a moan as she started to pull out of Missy. “He feels _great_ , sis.”  
  
Missy’s tongue was hanging out from in between his lips. Nessa was so _big_ inside of him. And she was starting to push back inside of him, and going even deeper this time. Missy moaned, feeling his cock twitching as his ass got filled with dick.  
  
“Now, now, Missy,” Jessica said, sliding her hand underneath his chin and lifting his head up a bit. And pressing it right against her cock. “Don’t forget about me, now.”  
  
Missy made a bubbling sound. Then he pressed his face forward, kissing Jessica’s cock. The thought of how to give her a blowjob entered his mind. It wouldn’t be that tough, right? He would just, ah, just need to open his mouth and-  
  
“C-c-c-!”  
  
Missy couldn’t actually say even a single word as he came. The orgasm that was washing through him was just too _much_ for him to handle. All he could do was cum. And it was an _amazing_ orgasm.  
  
Missy’s cock twitched and wiggled. And then he came, shot after shot of hot semen flowing out from his balls and landing on the sheets of the bed. White stars burst to life in front of Missy’s eyes as he came, and he could barely think as the pleasure ran through him. And it was all pleasure from his _rear_. Nowhere else. He was cumming because he was getting fucked in the ass. And Missy _loved_ it.  
  
“Oh, is that an orgasm?” Jessica asked, running a hand along Missy’s twitching penis. “I couldn’t tell at first. You must feel so proud,” she added, patting Missy on the side of the head. “And don’t worry, Vista, you’ll be getting to feel that good over and over again, right, sis?”  
  
“Right,” Nessa said, running her hands along Missy’s small, tight, firm ass. “I’m nowhere close to done yet.”  
  
That made Missy moan all over again. It was a sound of mingled joy and dread. He was going to have to take care of both Jessica and Nessa, wasn’t he? For as long as they wanted him to, until they were fully satisfied. He looked up at Jessica, and in her bright blue eyes, saw that he was completely correct.  
  
And the thought still made Missy’s cock twitch a bit. He gasped and moaned and steeled himself for what was going to happen. And opened his mouth and tried to wrap his lips around Jessica’s cock.  
  
Missy couldn’t manage it. Jessica was just too big for him. Missy could, just barely, stretch his mouth open that far, but he couldn’t hold it. With a whine, he pulled away and rubbed his jaw.  
  
“Having some trouble?” Jessica asked, patting him on the cheek. “Don’t worry, Missy, I know how to take care of that.”  
  
Jessica got off of the bed. Missy tried to watch her leave, because that was a _great_ ass, but was far too distracted with what Nessa was doing to his rear. How she was moving back and forth and going so _deep_ inside of him on every single thrust. It made it difficult to think. In fact, it made it almost _impossible_ to think, as that thick, hard, hot rod went _so_ deep inside of him and pressed against something that felt so good.  
  
Missy was shocked to realize that he was rocking back and forth against the thrusting, feeling Nessa’s huge cock splitting open his small, untouched ass and _loving_ it. His cock was hard again, wiggling as he was fucked, but Missy couldn’t coordinate enough to reach down and grab it. All he could do was just keep on rocking back and forth and feel Nessa’s hands on his lower body, groping his butt and thighs, but never coming around to touch his dick.  
  
And then Jessica was back. Missy stared up at her, trying to focus and seeing what she was holding in her hand. Then his eyes focused, and Missy blushed _hard_. It was a ring gag. A ring gag with a pretty wide ring. Missy’s mouth fell open.  
  
“Oh, you’re _that_ eager for it?” Jessica asked, leaning forward. “Then this won’t take a second.”  
  
By the time Missy got himself together enough to have a proper response to that, it was too late. The ring gag was already fastened around his head and sitting securely between his lips, forcing his mouth to hang open. He made a gurgling sound as he looked up with wide eyes at Jessica.  
  
“There, that way you’ll be able to keep your mouth nice and open for me,” Jessica said, patting Missy on the cheek. “And we won’t even have to worry about your teeth scraping along my cock, either! It’s nothing but pluses.”  
  
Missy flushed and tried to scowl up at Jessica. But he just couldn’t work up the energy to _actually_ scowl at her. In fact, he couldn’t work up the energy to do anything but stay trapped between the two women using him. Especially because he thought he might be about to cum _again_.  
  
Drool was already starting to run down Missy’s chin as Jessica rested the tip of her dick against the ring. Then she pushed forward and Missy’s eyes crossed as he watched and felt the dick sliding deeper and deeper into his mouth.  
  
Not all _that_ deep, but even a few inches were deep enough to make Missy start to try and cough. That didn’t do much, and he was forced to keep his pale, tiny form right were it was, in between the two women using him. And making him feel so good as they used him.  
  
“I’m guessing that you’ve never sucked a cock before, have you, Missy?” Jessica asked, still stroking his cheek and pressing her fingers against his body. “You sure aren’t taking very much of it.”  
  
Missy shook his head as much as he could, and made a grunting sound around the cock in his mouth. How could he have sucked a cock before. He wasn’t _that_ flexible and he wasn’t gay. This was a first for him. A first in so many different ways. And Missy was _enjoying it_.  
  
Nessa had reached as far into him as she could go, and now was starting to go faster and faster inside of him. Missy’s body was shaking with the force of the thrusts as her hips slammed against his butt, and he could feel her lingerie pressing against his skin. And Jessica was moving a _bit_ deeper into his mouth as Missy slowly became accustomed to the cock he was sucking on. Missy shivered as he realized he was being molded into becoming a lewd toy for the two twins.  
  
And it felt so good that he couldn’t possibly object to it. The way they were making him feel, Missy knew that he was about to cum again. And that would be another thick, heavy orgasm that would be better than anything else he had ever felt. And, probably, the twins would still be using him, sliding in and out of him over and over again, not giving him a single bit of respite as their thick cocks stretched him out and molded his body to their whims.  
  
Missy didn’t know how long this was going to last. After all, neither one of the twins had cum yet. _That_ thought sent a shiver through Missy. He had never even tasted his own semen before. What would it be like when one of them came inside of him?  
  
Missy’s small penis twitched as he thought about all the things that the twins could do to him. If they already had a ring gag, what else would they have waiting? Missy had jacked off to bondage porn a couple of times, even at his young age. He had _really_ liked seeing the girls getting tied up and toyed with. The thought that he could end up being the girl was actually terribly intriguing, and Missy realized that he might be uncovering a whole new set of fetishes. And what else would the two of them do to him? What other things were they going to do to the virgin crossdresser they had grabbed?  
  
He looked up at Jessica. Jessica was smiling down at him, her blue eyes warm as she pumped her cock in and out of his mouth. And Nessa was making small, sweet sounds that sent a shiver of contentment through Missy’s spine as she slid in and out of him. And he was going to cum soon. His dick was rock hard and twitching and so _stiff_ and aching and he hadn’t even touched it and he was going to cum so _hard_.  
  
Missy sure hadn’t expected his first time to be like this. But could he really complain about it?


	2. Chapter 2

  
Vista shivered as he stared up at Fenja and Menja. His day was _not_ going well. Obviously, if he was all by himself and trapped with two massive supervillains. And what a _way_ he was trapped in.

Missy’s arms and legs were limply dangling towards the ground. He was held up in the air partly by the hands of the twins, but mostly by their cocks. The hard, stiff cocks he had grown to love, love the way they made him feel as they pumped in and out of his crossdressing butt and mouth. But now he knew that the two hot, blonde girls who made him feel wonderful(ly feminine) several times a week were Nazis. And that wasn’t any good at all.

Well, it wasn’t as if Missy could do anything about it at the moment. He was stuck where he was, feeling their thick shafts stretching him out, making his neck bulge from the rod that he was sucking on and his ass feel like it was going to be permanently reshaped.

“Surprised?” Nessa asked him with a wink, running her hand through Missy’s short blonde hair. “Bet you didn’t think that you knew two supervillains, did you?”

It was a good thing that Missy’s mouth was wrapped around her cock, because otherwise Missy wasn’t sure if he would have been able to stop himself from replying in a way that would have blown his identity. As it was, he just ran his tongue back and forth along the shaft inside of his mouth and moaned.

Missy’s cock was as hard as a rock and drooling precum as it pointed at the floor. He had been about to cum when Nessa and Jessica had revealed who they were. And _how_ they had revealed themselves. They had both started growing, while their dicks had been buried inside of Missy. That had been quite the worrying few seconds as Missy tried to get free, worried that this was the weirdest, most fucked-up execution method he had ever heard about.

They had stopped, of course, after just growing a few inches. In _regular_ height, not dick size, thankfully. Missy was a small boy, there wasn’t that much room in his body for dicks bigger than what the two of them normally used on him. But it had been enough, coupled with them being blonde twins, to convince him that yes, they _were_ Menja and Fenja, two of the larger members of the Empire 88.

“Girl,” Mejna said with a laugh, one hand dropping onto Vista’s shoulder and making him sway back and forth, “I can grow big enough to make my dick bigger than your entire body. I’ve seen some porn about that.”

Missy made a face at that idea of him somehow possibly being able to take a shaft even a quarter as tall as he was. He had also seen some speculation about what his powers could be used for in a porn context, but there was just no way that he was going to be able to expand his ass using his abilities like that. He wasn’t even going to _try_.

The twins were standing in the living room of their apartment, with Missy in between them. They were wearing some pretty exciting lingerie, that really clung to their full, feminine figures in a way that had gotten Missy’s cock _really_ hard the first time he had seen it. Missy himself wasn’t wearing anything more than a pair of tight white stockings that both of the twins highly approved of. They liked his legs and they liked how they looked in stockings. Part of him was wondering how they would react if he wore _black_ stockings instead of white, though, given what he knew now about them.

“Don’t worry,” Jessica said, running her hand along Missy’s small, tight ass and giving his cheek a good hard squeeze. “We aren’t going to go tell Kaiser about this. No,” Missy could hear the smile in her voice as she pumped in and out of his ass, her cock so damn _big_ inside of him. “You’re going to be our special little toy.” She chuckled, a sound that sent a thrill down Missy’s spine. “Just remember this the next time we meet out on the streets.”

“It sure would be nice to take Missy off to an alleyway,” Nessa said, nodding in agreement. “Lifting that skirt, pulling down her panties and then just _fucking_ her senseless.” She looked down at Missy. “What do _you_ think, Vista?”

Missy wasn’t the type of guy who was going to turn his back on his team and law and order. But the thought of having sex in his Vista costume was a pretty enticing one, something that made him shiver as he thought about it. Well, sex with these two, because he _knew_ how good their cocks could make him feel inside, stretching him out. The creepy people who posted online about what they’d like to do with the young blonde ‘girl’ hero were an entirely different story.

“I think he likes it,” Nessa said. “See how hard his cock is, sis.”

“It’s pretty hard,” Jessica said, reaching underneath Missy to run her fingers along Missy’s cock. It wasn’t a very firm grip, nothing like what he used when he was getting off. It still sent a shiver through his spine, straight up to his brain, where it made Missy’s mind melt just a little bit more. “He’s enjoying it alright.”

And all the while, the two of them were still thrusting in and out of Missy’s butt and mouth, their thick cocks making him melt as he got fucked. Missy had barely touched his cock anymore than the twins had and he was still going to be cumming soon. And that was pretty typical. As a rule, Missy only jacked off when he was masturbating by himself. And these days, even that was more of a supplement to what his ass was feeling from either the vibrator or the dildo he had managed to get his hands on. When he was with the two twins? His dick got next to no attention. They had even slapped his hands away a time or two when he had tried to stroke his tiny, stiff cock.

And with how _good_ it felt, Missy couldn’t really be that upset. He still wondered it would be like to actually fuck a girl, though. Despite the fact that he had taken Nessa and Jessica’s cocks inside of him time and time again, he had never sunk himself into a pussy. Or even gotten them to do anything more than plant a kiss on it.

Missy was starting to look more feminine these days. The twins were helping him with that, showing him how to better put on makeup to make himself look more girly and some general tips and tricks in order to make the young boy more convincingly crossdress. He had been _very_ grateful to them, but it was kind of spoiled now by the knowledge that they were Nazis. That was casting a pall over everything. Would they have done all of this if Missy had been Asian? If he had black, curly hair? Was the only reason they had done all of this was because of the color of his skin and hair? He was worried it was the case and he didn’t much care for it.

But on the other hand, despite how little he thought of their motives, they were still making him feel _good_. Not just today but over the entire month, the things they had done to and for him… Missy had never once cum so hard by himself as he did when he was with the two of them.

And there was the fact that he could be _Missy_ around the two of them. He just felt so much more _comfortable_ as Missy then he did as Mike. He still liked his male body, however slender and feminine it was by nature, but he liked it in a dress far more than he did in male clothing. And with the suggestions the twins had given him, the support and encouragement… Missy was going to have to think long and hard about this. Maybe even ask Dean for some advice, though he’d need to do some pretty heavy editing before he shared this story with anyone else.

“Don’t go spacing out on me, Missy,” Nessa said, patting Missy’s cheek. “Don’t you want this?”

“The way his dick is leaking says he does,” Jessica said, checking briefly before wiping her hand clean on Missy’s rear. “Or are you getting close to cumming, Missy? Is that why you’re spacing off?”

Missy realized, to his surprise, that he actually _was_ getting close to an orgasm. He had been so distracted by the thoughts filling his head that he hadn’t even realized how turned on he was. But now he was right on the edge and he was going to cum soon. He shivered and nodded as much as he could, with the dick filling his mouth and throat.

And then Missy came, as Jessica slid _deep_ inside of him, his ass stretching as it was forced to accommodate the rod. It was _big_ and it was _thick_ and it was _hard_ and it was hitting that sensitive spot inside of him and he was going to _cum_.

Missy moaned as he came. His small, stiff cock twitched around, completely unconstrained by a hand wrapped around it. A few jets of cum shot out, pumped up from his small hairless balls and landing on the towel that was spread out underneath him. Missy loved the orgasm, as it raced through him, making him go limp as he felt the pleasure making him melt. His arms and legs limply twitched, still a good foot and a half above the floor as the twins held on tight to him.

“Really, I should have pulled out, just to watch the expression on your face,” Nessa said in a musing tone, patting Missy’s cheek. “I bet you looked adorable, having an orgasm like that.”

Even if Missy’s mouth hadn’t been stuffed with cock, he wouldn’t have been able to respond very well to the comment. He was feeling a warm, relaxing glow spreading through his entire body, not leaving _any_ room for any worries at all. All he had to do was just _relax_ and let the pleasure fill him up.

And the dicks fill him up as well. Because the twins were still thrusting in and out of him, their shafts still stretching out his mouth and ass and still making him feel so wonderful and so weak. The fact that his cock was going soft didn’t matter much to them. They still wanted to dump a load of cum inside of him.

Missy had gotten pretty used to having cum pumped into him after all this time. In fact, he kind of liked the sensation, how it made him feel as the hot, sticky stuff filled him up even more. It was a bit of a guilty pleasure, looking in the mirror and seeing the white trickles running down his face, or using his powers to see just how stuffed with cum his ass was as a result of what the twins had done to him.

“I’m going to cum soon,” Jessica stated. “How about you, sis?”

“I’m getting close too,” Nessa said, patting Missy’s head. “Our little crossdressing cock slut is just so good.”

Missy shivered in a mixture of pride, shame and arousal. He looked up at them as they kept on thrusting in and out of his mouth, still using so much _force_ as they fucked him.

Missy’s mind kept on going back to getting defeated by Fenja and Menja as Vista. He had never gotten fucked as Vista before. But he thought that it would be especially thrilling, to have his uniform torn off of his body, his small, stiff cock exposed to the outside world, left to dangle uselessly as the giant twins started to fuck him, sandwiching him in between them as their thick cocks used his body. It was almost hot enough to make him forget about them being Nazis.

Something that _did_ make him forget about the twins being in the Empire were their orgasms. Missy moaned, eyes rolling up in his head as felt first Nessa’s cock twitch and pulse, followed by Jessica’s just a few seconds later. He squeezed down around Jessica’s and ran his tongue around Nessa’s, knowing what was about to happen and looking forward to it.

The twins held on tight to him as they started to cum. He shivered, getting as tight as he could possibly be, as his holes started to fill with cum. There was a lot of it. There was _always_ a lot of it and it filled Missy up even more than the actual cocks had, making him feel so damn _good_ as he got stuffed to the brim with semen. He gurgled around Nessa’s shaft as she pulled back after the first few spurts, so that he could taste it as the cum filled his mouth.

Missy’s legs kicked back and forth, dragging against Jessica as he felt the hot cum painting his insides white, covering his ass with a thick layer of seed. He moaned, wiggling around as much as he could. He was feeling so turned on right now and his cock wasn’t really responding the way it should, just hanging down limp and useless as he felt the twins unload themselves into him.

Finally, they stopped, uttering twin groans of relief as they sagged downwards. Missy shivered, doing his best to swallow some of the cum that Nessa had filled his mouth with. But there was still so much still covering his tongue and even leaking down his chin from where it had escaped his lips.

Jessica slid out of Missy’s ass, leaving his lower body to slide downwards. He shivered, only staying semi-upright by Nessa holding onto him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug and tugging him upwards. He shivered, looking up at her as she smiled down at him.

“That was _wonderful_ , Missy,” Nessa said, reaching down to give his freshly-used ass a firm squeeze. “You’re such a good superhero, always making sure that we feel wonderful and happy.”

Missy muttered something. If pressed, he would claim that his throat was still so sore from taking that cock that he couldn’t talk very loudly. It sure beat admitting the truth that he was feeling thoroughly worn out, used up and satisfied.

Nessa sat down heavily on the couch, dragging Missy with her. He didn’t try to fight back and just enjoyed how it felt, sagging against her as he felt the cum still trickling out of his rear and running down the back of his legs. Man, Jessica had pumped a _lot_ of cum into him, hadn’t she? He was still feeling stuffed from all of it.

Missy’s head had ended up in between Nessa’s boobs. And he wasn’t going to change that. They were _nice_ boobs, too. Big and soft and perfect. He could feel the arousal starting to form inside of him again as he stared down at them, his breath puffing over them as he breathed in and out, looking at the pale, perfect mounds.

Then he reached up to grab them. They felt wonderful underneath his small hands as he started to grope the older woman in front of her sister. Nessa chuckled and shifted around a bit to get more comfortable and to press her chest more firmly against his hands.

Missy enjoyed getting to play with the twins’ breasts. They were _nice_ breasts, although he didn’t have very much to compare them to. It wasn’t as if Missy had anything on his chest, after all. The bra that he often wore covered up cotton, at _most_. Often, it wasn’t even that, and it just sat flat against his chest. But getting to play with some actual boobs belonging to actual women? That was _nice_. That was really damn nice and was one of the better parts of getting to be… whatever word summed up the relationship between the three of them.

Missy sighed in happiness as he stroked Nessa’s boobs. They were so big and felt _so_ good. Warm and soft and the way they moved around in his hands were really something. He liked how they felt and let his fingers glide up towards the nipple, which moved around in a small circle as he prodded it.

“If you’re trying to get me in the mood for another round, it’s working,” Nessa said, ruffling Missy’s hair.

Was Missy in the mood for another round? He was still feeling sore from taking their cocks inside of him, especially when the twins had made their cocks even bigger than normal. For they were just so _sexy_. So sexy all the _time_. Missy took a deep breath and nodded.

“Sure,” Missy said, shifting around, feeling the cum that was still trickling out of his ass. “Are you ready right now?”

“As if you can’t feel my cock,” Nessa chuckled.

Missy could, of course. Nessa wasn’t hard yet. _Yet_. But she was getting there. He could feel her dick slowly hardening as it pressed against his stomach with more and more force. He shivered and smiled, rocking back and forth a bit, feeling the lust growing inside of him as well.

He looked over his shoulder at Jessica. The beautiful blonde woman was still naked and still standing in the middle of the floor, staring at the two of them. Mostly at Missy. And she wasn’t staring at his face. He glanced down, following her eyes. Yep, she was checking out his ass.

“You know,” Jessica said as she pulled on a robe, not bothering to tie a knot in it and just letting it expose all of her, “you really are the sexiest superheroine in the entire city, Vista.”

Missy blushed at that, not sure what to say in response. What _were_ you supposed to say about that sort of thing? And anyway, if he was so sexy, then why did Dean not even glance at him and instead fawn over Glory Girl? Ugh, that was a thought for another time. Like when Missy was trying to get to sleep.

“Yeah,” Nessa said, chuckling as she ran a hand up and down along Missy’s bare back, just brushing by his ass before rising all the way up to his shoulders. “There’s nobody in the Wards or Protectorate that we’d rather be fucking than you.”

That made Missy go bright red and bury his face in Nessa’s shoulder. He muttered something, but not even he was sure just what it was. It did make the twins chuckle, though and Nessa held him even tighter, pressing him even more firmly up against her wonderful body. Missy shivered, feeling his cock starting to stir and press against her stomach.

If Nessa noticed that, she didn’t comment on it. And that opened a thought up to Missy, that he was so small that she really _wasn’t_ noticing that he was getting hard. Missy was more into humiliation than he had realized and the thought of asking Nessa if she realized that she was giving him an erection, only for her to laugh and make fun of the idea that anyone could tell the difference between Missy’s cock hard or soft… well, that made him even _harder_.

“You know, Missy,” Jessica said, slumping down at the far end of the couch and spreading her legs. Missy could see her cock twitching around, half-hard and covered with the cum she had pumped inside of him, “would you ever be interested in dressing up as other heroes?” She chuckled. “There’s this girl in Denver, of all places. Her name’s Heart of Stars and the way her costume fits her,” Jessica licked her lips. “I think all three of us would appreciate how you look in that.”

“I’ll look her up when I get a chance,” Missy said, blushing a bit at the thought of dressing up as someone in order to get fucked. He wondered what Heart of Stars looked like. And how lewd her costume was, if Jessica wanted to see him in it. “But I’m not really rolling in money, you know?”

“Eh, just buy a black leotard, drip some white paint onto it and cut out a heart over your chest and you’d be good,” Nessa said. “But if you want to come over some day and play dress-up with us,” she reached down and squeezed Missy’s butt, her fingers digging into his tight, muscular butt, “I’m sure we could find all sorts of things that you could wear.”

Missy was sure about _that_. For a moment, his mind flashed through a couple of different outfits that he might end up in. In quite a number of them, he was rather more developed in femininity than he actually was. By which Missy meant that he was picturing himself with a big, heart-shaped butt and boobs that actually existed. What his dick looked like in this mental image just wasn’t something that he considered.

Instead, he thought about how nice it might be to cum again. And to cum from getting fucked. Just masturbating with his hand would be _such_ a waste. Why would he bother doing that with these two beautiful women right here, who were _always_ happy to have sex with him? Not, of course, that his dick had ever gone inside of either one of them in the two dozen times or so that they had fucked. In fact, Missy could only count the number of times something other than their hand had touched his dick on one hand.

“You know, if we weren’t inside,” Jessica said, running her fingers up along Missy’s body and making him shiver, “I really would grow as big as I could, just to let you take care of a giantess’s cock.”

Missy thought that over for a bit. That was quite the image, really. He knew how big the twins could get. Thirty feet was a pretty damn impressive height. That would make their cocks… yeah, about as big as he was. Obviously nothing that would be going inside of him, but maybe if he wrapped his arms and legs around one and somehow managed to move up and down, that could get them off?

That would be the _weirdest_ form of exercise Missy would ever have undergone. But it could work, he supposed. Of course, he would also need a bit more to spice things up, because he couldn’t see himself being able to move up and down very quickly, no matter what. Maybe looking ultra-feminine, to help get them off faster?

Or, heck, maybe it would just be easier to let the two of them masturbate over him and aim at his body when they came. That thought was kind of interesting to Missy. The thought of being _completely_ covered with cum, from head to toe, a thick layer of semen plastered to every inch of his body. It could kind of be fun, actually.

“Earth to Missy,” Nessa said, snapping her fingers in front of Missy’s face. “Are you listening?”

“Huh?” Missy asked, before shaking his head. “Yeah, yeah, I’m listening.” He paused. “What did you say?”

“I wanted to know if you were thirsty and wanted something to drink,” Nessa said, an amused expression on her face.

“No, not while I’m still tasting your cum in my mouth,” Missy said, shaking his head back and forth.

“Damn girl, you know _just_ what to say,” Nessa said, happily patting Missy’s back as she stood up and wandered over to the small kitchen.

“It’s still hours before we need to go anywhere,” Jessica chimed in as well, leering at Missy’s body as he swayed back and forth, unsteady on his feet. “I’m pretty sure we’ll be able to make sure that you can’t walk after we’re done with you.”

Missy swallowed at that. He didn’t have anywhere he needed to be until this evening, either. And more sex always sounded good. Not being able to walk… well, that would come as a result of how many orgasms and getting to feel good for how long? He supposed he could be in favor of that as well. Just maybe…

“Give me a minute to rest,” Missy said, feeling how the muscles in his legs were still twitching like crazy and almost unbalancing him. “I can’t do this sort of thing all day.”

“Being lazy on the job?” Jessica asked, chuckling as she said so. “What an absolute shame.” She grinned. “Maybe instead of dressing you up as that slut, we need to dress you up in some leather and metal.”

Missy swallowed. The twins had shared quite a few images with him of both crossdressers and blonde girls getting tied up and toyed with and he _knew_ that sooner or later, the same was going to happen to him. He wasn’t entirely sure how much he was looking forward to that or not, or what exactly he would he would do when it came time for it to happen.

“You know,” Nessa said, sitting back down on the couch, sandwiching Missy in between her and Jessica (hardly a _bad_ spot to be in), “maybe if the big, bad Fenja and Menja defeat the pure, innocent,” Jessica snorted at that, “Vista, they would leave a mark on him.”

“Like what?” Missy asked suspiciously.

“I was thinking a chastity cage,” Nessa said as Missy squealed and Jessica laughed. “Just lift that skirt up, pull those panties down and slide a little pink cage right around this thing.” She had reached down and was playing with Missy’s cock, getting him pretty hard as her two spread fingers glided up and down along his length. “And as porn as assured me, chastity cages are impossible to remove unless you have the key to it.”

Missy swallowed heavily as he thought about wearing a cage. Well, his dick could get hard and show through his panties. But he _knew_ that he wouldn’t have the key to the cage to unlock himself whenever he felt like it. Of course, it wasn’t as if he used his dick to get off that much. Even when he was masturbating, it was a sideshow next to how he would bounce up and down on the dildo or maybe tease his ass with the vibrator. But _still_.

“I don’t know,” Missy said haltingly.

“Really?” Jessica asked, scooting closer until she was _really_ pressed up against Missy. “Because this little fellow down here seems to be all in favor of it.”

Wow, Missy was _really_ hard. He swallowed as he stared down at his cock. He didn’t think that pointing out that he was hard because of what Nessa was doing to him was going to get him very far. Partly because he wasn’t even sure how true it was.

“And if we really wanted it to be humiliating,” Nessa continued, getting more and more into the idea, “maybe some of the guys in the Emp-.”

“No,” Missy said flatly, shaking his head and waving his hand. “Nobody but you two.”

There was a pause and then Nessa nodded.

“Fine, it can be just the three of us.” She laughed. “And I still know how to take care of a crossdressing boy like you even without a gangbang being organized.”

Missy nodded, somewhat reassured. Gangbangs were hot, but only when he was masturbating to porn. The thought of a bunch of Nazis, Nazis who he only knew as Nazis and not as Jessica and Nessa fucking him wasn’t something he liked at _all_. Not in the slightest.

“The best way to take care of him would be to plop him down on your lap and start fucking him,” Jessica said. “In fact, if you’re not going to do it, then I am.”

“Nah, nah, you got his ass last time,” Nessa said, laughing and tugging lightly on Missy’s shoulder. “I want to see how big I can get before he can’t take any more.”

“Jessica was at the limit last time!” Missy quickly pointed out, eyes going wide as he thought about just how _stretched_ his ass was still feeling. He was going to be walking funny as is. After a second fucking by a dick that was exactly as big as his ass could handle? Oh _boy_ , who knew what he would end up feeling like. “And shouldn’t you be worried about knocking a hole through the roof anyway?”

Jessica snorted with laughter, covering her mouth with her hands and turning away. Missy looked at her, feeling confused and then back at Nessa. Who was actually blushing and not quite looking at him.

“Well, let’s just say that we know how to repair drywall,” Nessa said, reaching across Missy’s body to slap Jessica’s shoulder.

“Nessa has two spears and two ways of making holes,” Jessica said, a smirk spreading across her face. “And one of those ways would have cost us our security deposit.”

Missy had to laugh at that. He slumped backwards into the couch, glad to see Nessa getting taken down a peg. It was even enough to help distract him from the arousal that he was feeling. And the knowledge that pretty soon his holes were going to be taken to the limit once again.

Man, what a _day_ today had been. And it wasn’t even close to done yet. Missy swallowed, shivered and smiled. There was still a lot more that was going to be happening to him. And he planned on enjoying it, quite a bit.

Missy thought he had a pretty good thing going here.


End file.
